


Magic

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Bromance, Gen, Magic, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон с детства обладает даром исцеления</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Эту странную особенность Джон открыл в себе в раннем детстве. Она обескураживала и пугала, но в большей мере заряжала какой-то странной необъяснимой энергией. От прикосновения его маленького пальчика к ободранной коленке девочки, живущей по соседству, кровь переставала идти, а спустя несколько секунд ранка превращалась в небольшой едва различимый след. Не волшебство ли? Юркие отчаянные мальчишки из многодетной семьи из дома напротив, упав с дерева, подравшись или разбившись на велосипедах, наспех отирали невольные слезы и прямиком бежали к малышу Уотсону, а после чудесного выздоровления, вопреки всем протестам, благодарили спасителя конфетами, стащенными в лавке на углу, и несмотря на то, что Джон был намного их младше, на прощание всегда серьезно и с уважением жали руку одаренному мальчику, как равному. Никто из знающих о Джоне и его даре детишек никогда не рассказывали о нем родителям, потому что с одной стороны, они все еще были слишком маленькими, чтобы их слова восприняли всерьез, а с другой - это по-своему было их общей торжественной тайной, скрывающей от взрослых их порой опасные непредсказуемые игры. И почему за ушибы и травмы детей чаще ругают, чем успокаивают? Откуда это несправедливое осуждение смелости познания нового, того, что выше сил, но не выше желания попробовать? 

Единственной, наверное, из взрослых, кто чувствовал необъяснимую “добрую” энергетику сына и также не говорил о ней никому, была мама Уотсона. Впрочем, Джон не был до конца уверен на этот счет. Просто иногда ловил задумчивый нежный взгляд, но спустя пару мгновений все возвращалось на круги своя, миссис Уотсон одергивала фартук или заправляла за ухо выбившуюся прядь и, улыбаясь чему-то про себя, шла стряпать что-нибудь вкусненькое для домашних. Джон никогда не спрашивал ее об этом, он просто знал, что мама будет на его стороне всегда и во что бы то ни стало.

В школе Уотсону стал скрытнее - класс, как еще не оформившаяся, но уже вступившая на этот нелегкий путь стая непредсказуемых индивидов, заставлял его быть настороже, и тогда он наловчился применять свою необычную способность исподволь. Ненароком касался руки пожилой учительницы, когда видел, как та трясущимися руками ищет в сумочке свои таблетки от сердца. Или проверял маленькой ладошкой лоб у отца, замечая, что он неровно дышит после возвращения с улицей, где целый день барабанил дождь и завывал ветер. Он сделал привычкой гладить по голове Гарри, чтобы всегда иметь возможность облегчить любое ухудшение ее самочувствия знакомым жестом. После всех этих незаметных манипуляций люди обычно глубоко выдыхали и расслаблялись, а когда приходили в себя, чувствовали, что боль и недуг отступили. К этому времени мальчик, как ни в чем ни бывало, уже занимался чем-нибудь своим: мыл посуду, делал уроки, гулял или смотрел телевизор, чувствуя покалывание в кончиках пальцев, там, где несколько минут назад струилась магия жизни, покидая его тело и вливаясь в другое. Конечно, еще было легкое головокружение или слабость, в зависимости от времени контакта, но и это быстро проходило. А со временем он заметил, что воздействие и, соответственно, польза увеличиваются в прогрессии, тогда как его сил для этого требуется все меньше. И руки - если не контролировать, при использовании дара они теперь источали свет.

Естественно, колледж был выбран медицинский, Джон ни секунду не противился дару, а жил им, принимая как Божью милость. И где, как не в Бартсе, он еще мог встретить профессора, который не только увидел в нем чудотворную искру, но и научил ей пользоваться, да так, как бы сам Уотсон не скоро догадался. Например, его группа, единственная со всего факультета, никогда не болела и зачастую сдавала экзамены досрочно, одерживала победы в спорте, викторинах и вся до единого состояла из фанатиков своего дела.  
Впрочем, колледж преподнес и первый серьезный урок обращения с “чудом”: задумавшийся, заигравшийся, толком не осознавший, что собирается сделать, Джон впервые попытался прикоснуться даром к трупу. Хотел ли он его оживить? Вряд ли. Но любопытство - это всегда отчасти намерение, искра же полутонов, по видимости, не различала. В тот же момент все тело Уотсона скрутило острой оглушающей болью, перекрывая доступ воздуха в легкие сведенными судорогой мышцами, пока прикипевшая к покойнику рука пульсировала неконтролируемой бьющей через край энергией. На выключившийся во всем здании свет, интуитивно почуявший неладное, примчался профессор и довольно долго безуспешно пытался оттащить конвульсирующего Джона подальше от злосчастного тела, а потом еще столько же приводил в чувство.  
\- Никогда, - тогда прошептал он, вытирая со лба пот напоминающим простынь носовым платком, - слышите, никогда не играйте с мертвой материей. В вашем случае игра выйдет совсем невеселой. И не принесет ничего, кроме бед. Если вас отметил свой дланью Господь Всемогущий, это вовсе не делает вас бессмертным. И уж конечно не делает вас Им.  
Помня урок, после Уотсон никогда не нарушал это правило и не рисковал экспериментировать, хотя иногда ему казалось, что _на этот раз он справится_. И даже когда судьба занесла его в душное пекло переполненных полевых госпиталей Афганистана, он все еще старательно гнал от себя подобные мысли. 

Когда Джона ранили, и он вынужден был рухнуть в пыль дороги, словно скошенный стебель, Уотсон ни на секунду не жалел, что оказался в Афганистане. Да, пожалуй, война еще отвратительнее и грязнее, чем можно было бы представить, но где, как не здесь, он был нужнее нужного? Его усердиями сыновья и мужья возвращались домой к своим семьям. А вот ему, похоже, не придется. Пусть так, думал он, глядя в ослепляющее небо. Плечо пульсировало невыносимой болью, и кровь оставляла тело слишком быстро, чтобы Джон тешил себя надеждой посмотреть доброе кино об ушедших днях. Вместе с красным из раны тело покидали тепло и яркость.. будто мир терял насыщенность, и она утекала горячим острым желанием жить, смежая веки, не выдерживающие груза расплывающихся образов. Проваливаясь в беспамятство, Уотсон уже не видел, как его кровь, несущая живительный дар, пропитывала сухую неплодородную почву и прорастала сквозь нее сочной травой, распускалась луговыми цветами и тянулась к солнцу, окружая доктора живым защитным кругом. И на этот необычный знак уже бежали, пригибаясь под пулями, его коллеги из полевого госпиталя.  
\- Господи, что это?..  
\- Еще жив, вытаскиваем его отсюда... - слышал он издалека, но ему казалось, что это уже не про него.  
В госпитале он очнулся лишь через несколько дней, и это был самый страшный момент в его жизни. Потому что вернувшееся сознание обрушило на него понимание такой всеобъемлющей пустоты, что от леденящего крика вздрогнула добрая половина больницы. Прибывшие по тревоге врачи с сестрами обнаружили Джона бившимся в припадке и пытались зафиксировать того на кровати, когда у него, захлебывающегося от рыданий, остановилось сердце. Видимо, не желая мириться с потерей своего внутреннего стержня.. дара.. смысла.  
Но Уотсону _пришлось_ смириться. Поначалу он был настолько раздавлен утратой, что апатично отказывался от еды и ни с кем не разговаривал. Когда его начали кормить внутривенно, Джона охватила такая дикая ярость и ненависть к тем, кто не позволил ему умереть, что на пол и в стену летело все, до чего он был в состоянии дотянуться. Вмешавшееся в этот протест успокоительное сделало свое дело и все вокруг серым. Джон вернулся домой. 

А потом Лондон вдруг подарил ему Шерлока. Сам того не желая, яркий искренний детектив подменил собой единолично все, что не давало бывшему врачу-солдату-чудотворцу спать по ночам, Холмс и сам ему не давал - новоиспеченные напарники были слишком заняты неотложными расследованиями замысловатых дел и запутанных интриг и следующими за ними погонями, засадами, перестрелками. Потрясающе! - говорил Джон Шерлоку. _Волшебно_ , - думал он про себя. И кудрявый смерч действительно заслуживал оба этих определения. Его дедуктивные методы - цепкие наблюдения и блестяще верные выводы - были настолько фантастичны, что Джон, забывшись, моментально принял детектива, как равного себе, ведь что, как ни дар, этот Холмсовский алмазный интеллект. Лишь много позже он вспомнил о собственной инвалидности, но привязанности к Шерлоку это ни капли не изменило, только укрепляло с каждым днем. Джон чувствовал в детективе какое-то необъяснимое спасение и не был дураком, чтобы игнорировать это ощущение. Он просто остался рядом и оберегал Шерлока пусть довольно земными, но все еще действенными методами: незарегистрированным пистолетом, скоростью его использования и чашкой кофе с двумя кусочками сахара. Если бы это описание было к нему применимо, то Холмс был бы очарован. По-своему, по-холмсовски, бесспорно был.

Дар возвращается после бассейна. Точнее в. Он возрождается в мутноватой, щедро сдобренной хлоркой воде из страха и боли Джона, и тому кажется, что еще немного, и это разорвет его на части. Оно и рвет, так словно он не в полыхающем бассейне, а в сердце ядерного гриба, но когда оглушающая пелена спадает, он с облегчением чувствует, что все еще жив, и его рука все еще сжимает предплечье Шерлока, с которым все в полном порядке, и тот смотрит на него с таким.. восхищением, что Уотсон не в силах отвести глаз, не может наглядеться. Вокруг них сыпятся стены и оседает мелкая водяная пыль, когда они выбираются на бортик из крошащегося кафеля, но это отчего-то не волнует.  
\- Поздравляю, он вернулся, - мягко говорит Холмс, рассеянно сгоняя излишки воды с одежды. - И спас нас. Как вовремя!  
\- Ты знал, - Джон задумчивым взглядом скользит по остаткам стен и опасно накренившемуся потолку.  
Шерлок хмыкает:  
\- Майкрофт не дал мне времени даже что-то заподозрить, не то что догадаться. У него всегда были довольно странные представления об опасности.  
\- Надеюсь, это ничего не изменит? - док намеренно задает вопрос несколько отстраненно.  
Детектив довольно жмурится каким-то своим мыслям:  
\- Еще как изменит! Оперативная регенерация отличное подспорье в нашем нелегком, но, несомненно, правом деле...  
\- Господи, Шерлок, - вздыхает Джон, - только не удаляй те жалкие остатки чувства собственного сохранения...  
\- Запас воздействующей силы лимитирован? - озадаченно уточняет детектив, но Уотсон с нервным смешком отмахивается от него.  
\- Воздействующая сила, - ворчит он сам с собой, - надо ж было так обозвать... Это дар, Шерлок, волшебство!  
Детектив лишь фыркает:  
\- Я не перестаю удивляться, как ты, будучи солдатом и врачом, умудряешься верить в подобную чепуху.  
Джон выразительно показывает ему светящийся палец, и детектив вдруг задумчиво кивает:  
\- Хотя да, тебе и правда можно. 

Когда Шерлок падет с крыши, Уотсон сломя голову несется к неподвижному телу на асфальте, но его не пускают. Он рычит, вырываясь, сыплет ругательствами и готов убивать, чтобы прорвать это нелепое непонятно откуда взявшееся и зачем оцепление, и все без толку. Мертв, говорят ему, а он не верит, не собирается даже, этого не может быть, ведь Джон может это исправить, ведь он всю жизнь так или иначе подсознательно готовил себя к подобному моменту, хотя тот, очевидно, и стал бы его последним. Плечо обжигает укол, от которого реальность начинает уплывать.  
\- Молли? - растерянно шепчет он, оборачиваясь и замечая рядом девушку с маленьким шприцем в руке, спешно убираемым в карман белого халата, - за что... - и начинает оседать в руки подоспевших врачей, темнота сжирает угасающее сознание. Он почти физически чувствует, как останавливается сердце. Дежавю. Но ему это только кажется.  
И он снова жалеет, что не умер тогда. Он готов принести в жертву память и все те моменты после встречи с Шерлоком, когда был счастлив, лишь бы сейчас не чувствовать снова эту ненависть ко всему живому и к себе, а в особенности к дару, который оказался настолько бесполезен в случившемся. Вопреки своим сожалениям о минувшей его смерти, живого он теперь напоминает лишь весьма условно.

Это происходит в один из череды черно-белых дней, не отличимых друга от друга. Джон просто открывает входную дверь, чтобы выйти на работу, и ему под ноги вваливается сидящий на крыльце Шерлок. _Живой!_ И все же с ним что-то не так.  
\- Здравствуй, мой дорогой доктор. Боюсь, у меня совсем нет времени объяснять, почему я жив, чтобы и взаправду не отправиться на тот свет... - шепчет он непослушными бледными губами.  
\- Гребаный сукин сын, - шипит Джон, втаскивая его в прихожую и захлопывая от греха подальше дверь, хоть и отдает себе отчет, что она долго не выдержит в случае атаки. Но ему сейчас требуется совсем немного времени - инстинкты срабатывают с такой скоростью, что Уотсон, будто не участвует сам в процессе, а лишь наблюдает. Под пальто у Холмса как-то слишком много крови, свежей и запекшейся: Джон насчитывает не меньше трех пулевых отверстий и довольно подозрительные прорехи в рубахе, напоминающие работу быстрого и меткого лезвия.  
\- Не такой я представлял себе нашу встречу... - Шерлок пытается сжать запястье друга, но слабые пальцы соскальзывают.  
\- Молчи, - напряженно и резко обрывает его доктор, - и закрой глаза.  
\- Нет, я хочу вид... - детектив заходится в кашле, и спор тут же уходит на второй план, сейчас важнее не дать Холмсу захлебнуться своей же кровью. Джон кладет руки в самую гущу красного, и в воздухе разливается ощутимо теплый свет.

Уже потом, когда от ран, вполне очевидно не совместимых с жизнью, на теле остается лишь липкая, будто бутафорская, бурая масса из крови и остатков, как и прежде, дорогой рубашки, Шерлок устало улыбается:  
\- Я так скучал по твоему.. волшебству.  
И в этот момент Джон вдруг так неожиданно и насквозь счастлив, что, не справляясь с этим странным всеобъемлющим чувством, закрывает руками лицо и дрожит плечами. 

Это и дар, и проклятие быть Джоном Уотсоном: обладать способностью спасать одним движением руки и постоянно бояться не успеть это сделать. Спустя полжизни доктор уже не считает искру Божьей милостью и не называет волшебством, хотя не раз пользуется ей, латая то Шерлока, то инспектора Лестрейда, то очередную жертву преступления, хотя неугомонного детектива естественно много чаще. Однажды даже лечит Майкрофта после получения конверта, пропитанного ядом: никогда еще на лице Холмса-старшего не отражалось столько эмоций - от плохо контролируемого волнения до ликования с далеко идущими планами, Шерлок, правда, довольно быстро охладил последнее категоричным собственническим “Даже не думай!” И вот наверно тогда Джон действительно понял: ведь волшебство не в даре, с которым он родился, а в том, что вопреки всему произошедшему он все еще может быть счастлив.


End file.
